1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepping motor utilized, for example, for driving a camera lens or driving a pickup lens of disk device.
2. Related Background Art
A stepping motor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-142431 is an example of a technology of the prior art used in this field. The stepping motor described in this publication is provided with a bearing fixed in a housing, a rotor in which N poles and S poles are alternately magnetized around the outer periphery of a rotating shaft supported by the bearing, a pair of front and rear stators having a plurality of magnetic pole teeth surrounding the rotor, and a cylindrical housing surrounding the stators. This type of stepping motor is suitable for, for example, driving a lens of a camera requiring a desired torque, while also enabling the size of the housing to be reduced.